vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гомология (биология)
Гомологичными (от «подобный, похожий» и «слово», «закон») называют сопоставимые части сравниваемых объектов. В биологии понятие гомологии используется в сравнительной анатомии с середины XIX века, и — в ревизованном виде — в сравнительных исследованиях генома. В рамках эволюционной биологии гомология интерпретируется как сходство, обусловленное происхождением от общего предшественника. В некотором смысле противоположным по значению термином, применяемым в тех случаях, когда два сходных органа или гена не имеют общего предшественника, является аналогия. Кроме того, понятие гомологии используется в родственном, но несколько ином значении, в работах Н. И. Вавилова и более поздних авторов о законе гомологических рядов в наследственной изменчивости. Гомология в сравнительной анатомии История понятия thumb|300px|Схема строения [[черепов варана (A') и крокодила ('B). Гомологичные кости обозначены одинаковым цветом. С изменениями из: Gegenbaur, Carl Grundzüge der vergleichenden Anatomie. 2. umgearb. Auflage. Mit 319 Holzschnitten. Leipzig, Verl. von Wilhelm Engelmann, 1870. 892 pp. fig. 202. p. 651. A. Varanus. B. Crocodilus. Os — Occipitale superius. C — Condylus occipitalis. Pa — Parietale. Pf — Postrforntale. Fr — Frontale. Pfr — Praefrontale. L — Lacrymale. N — Nasale. Sq — Squamosum. Qj — Quadratojugale. Ju — Jugale. Q — Quadratum. Mx — Maxillare. Px — Praemaxillare. co — Columella.]] thumb|300px|Схема строения скелета [[Кисть (анатомия)|кисти с указанием гомологичных костей. Из: Gegenbaur, Carl Grundzüge der vergleichenden Anatomie. 2. umgearb. Auflage. Mit 319 Holzschnitten. Leipzig, Verl. von Wilhelm Engelmann, 1870. 892 pp. fig. 223. p. 692. I''' Человек. '''II Собака. III Свинья. IV Корова. V''' Тапир. '''VI Лошадь. r — Radius. u — Ulna. a — Scaphoid. b — Lunare. c — Triquetrum. d — Trapezium. e — Trapezoid. f — Capitatum. g — Hamatum. p — Pisiforme.]] Понятие гомологии в биологии было введено Ричардом Оуэном в 1840-е гг., не ставившего задачи решения филогенетических проблем. Канаев И. И. Очерки из истории сравнительной анатомии до Дарвина. Развитие проблемы морфологического типа в зоологии. М.-Л.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1963. 299 с. Бляхер Л. Я. Проблемы морфологии животных. Исторические очерки. М.: Наука, 1976. 359 с. Беклемишев В. Н. Методология систематики. М.: KMK Scientific Press Ltd., 1994. 250 с. Он предложил различить аналогичные: : «…a part or organ in one animal that has the same function as another part or organ in a different animal…» или орган животного, который имеет ту же самую функцию, что и другая часть или орган у иного животного и гомологичные структуры: : «the same organ in different animals under every variety of form and function…» же самый орган в различных жвотных при всех вариациях формы и функцииOwen, Richard. Lectures on Invertebrate Animals. London, 1843пкпкрнегонешлщгдротб Примерами аналогичных структур могут служить крылья насекомых и птиц. Примерами гомологичных — крыло птицы и рука человека. С понятием гомологии Оуэн связывал понятие архетипа или плана строения. Путем сопоставления скелетов Оуэн реконструировал архетип позвоночного и архетипы каждого из признанных на тот момент классов позвоночных животных (рыб, рептилий, птиц и млекопитающих). Скелеты конкретных позвоночных он рассматривал как реальные воплощения этих архетипов. По его примеру Томас Хаксли реконструировал архетип (план строения) моллюсков. Поиск планов строения для разных групп животных и растений стал одной из важнейших задач сравнительной анатомии второй половины XIX века. Со становлением эволюционного учения, начиная с работ Чарлза Дарвина, понятия гомологии и архетипа были переинтерпретированы. Гомологичные органы стали считать органами, унаследованными от общего предка, а архетип стали рассмотривать как гипотетического общего предка группы, для которой он реконструирован.Darwin, Ch. On the origin of species by means of natural selection, or the preservation of the favoured races in the struggle for life. London, 1859 Следует отметить, что еще до работ Оуэна предпринимались попытки формализовать процедуру сравнения живых существ и выработать общие принципы сравнительной анатомии. Так, Этьен Жоффруа Сент-Илер в своей работе Анатомическая философия развивал теорию аналогов и сформулировал закон коннексий. Отталкиваясь от учения Аристотеля об аналогиях, он пытался придать понятию аналога большую строгость, найти критерии и параметры сравнения, предложив называть так органы, которые занимают сходное положение относительно других органов у сравниваемых организмов. На основе этой теории он, по сути, одним из первых приступил к установлению гомологий. В своих построениях Э. Жоффруа Сент-Илер нередко увлекался (например, он утверждал, что в основе организации членистоногих и позвоночных лежит общий план строения, только у членистоногих внутренности находятся внутри, а не снаружи от позвоночника). Его ученики также развивали идеи о единстве плана строения всех животных, в том числе, моллюсков и позвоночных, что послужило одним из поводов к знаменитой дискуссии между Э. Жоффруа Сент-Илером и Жоржем Кювье (1830). К предшественникам Оуэна можно отнести и Иоганна Вольфганга Гёте — не только поэта, но и естествоиспытателя, а также ряд анатомов конца XVIII — начала XIX века, занимавшихся сходными проблемами. В частности, Гёте, благодаря сравнительным исследованиям черепа позвоночных, обнаружил в черепе человека части, соответствующие межчелюстной кости (до этого её отсутствие считалось важным отличием человека от животных). Другой важной темой в ранних исследованиях в области установления гомологий у позвоночных (от Гёте и Жоффруа Сент-Илера до Оуэна) стала позвоночная теория черепа, согласно которой череп позвоночных представляет собой продукт слияния нескольких позвонков. Несмотря на то, что эта теория позднее была окончательно отброшена (это произошло в конце XIX века), она имела значительную эвристическую ценность. Например, современные представления о том, что голова насекомых состоит из нескольких сросшихся между собой сегментов, берут свое начало от работ начала XIX века, выполненных учениками Жоффруа Сент-Илера, которые пытались распространить позвоночную теорию черепа за пределы позвоночных. Критерии гомологии В середине XX века немецкий зоолог и сравнительный анатом Адольф Ремане сформулировал три критерия гомологии, которые считаются классическими. * Критерий положения. Гомологичными считаются части, занимающие сходное положение относительно других частей тела. Например, при всех различиях формы черепов кита и человека, кости, составляющие их расположены друг относительно друга сходным образом. * Критерий специального качества. Гомологичными могут считаться только те структуры, которые сходны между собой по тонкому строению (например, жировая ткань, возникающая на месте удаленного глаза, не гомологична глазу, хотя и занимает его место, соответствуя первому критерию). * Критерий переходных форм. Если две формы не сходны друг с другом, но связаны непрерывным рядом «переходных форм», то их можно считать гомологичными. Родственные и производные понятия * Гомотипия. Гомотипными называют качественно однородные части, повторяющиеся в пределах одного организма или выявляемые у разных организмов. * Сериальная гомология или гомодинамия. Сериальными гомологами называют органы, закономерно повторяющиеся вдоль продольной оси тела (например, конечности членистоногих или позвонки и рёбра позвоночных). * Полная и неполная гомология. Различение полной и неполной гомологии было введено Карлом Гегенбауром для разграничения случаев полного и неполного соответствия системы связей между сравниваемыми органами и их окружением. Олигомеризация гомологичных (гомодинамных) органов Олигомеризация гомологичных (гомодинамных) органов - принцип Догеля - процесс (в ходе эволюции животных) уменьшения количества гомологичных и гомодинамных образований до некоторого определенного числа, связанный с интенсификацией функций системы.Догель В.А. 1954. Олигомеризация гомологичных органов как один из главных путей эволюции животных. Л.: Изд-во ЛГУ. 368 с.,Боркин Л.Я., Наумов А.Д., Подлипаев С.Ф. 1971. Значение полимеризации и олигомеризации в эволюции систем органов // Вестник Ленинградского университета. № 21. С.7−18.,Подлипаев С.А., Наумов А.Д., Боркин Л.Я. 1974. К определению понятий полимеризации и олигомеризации // Журнал общей биологии. Т.35. № 1. С.100−113.,Городков К.Б. 1985. Олигомеризация и эволюция систем морфологических структур // Зоологический журнал Т.64. № 3. С.325−335. Реализуется в эволюции всех основных филогенетических стволов многоклеточных животных, сопровождаясь их прогрессивной морфологической и функциональной дифференцировкой. Принцип множественной закладки новообразующихся органов Догеля - новые органы возникают (напр., из-за перемены образа жизни - перехода от сидячего образа жизни к подвижному или от водного к наземному) обычно в большом числе, слабо развиты, однородны и часто располагаются без определенного порядка. По мере дифференциации они приобретают определенную локализацию, количественно уменьшаясь до постоянного числа для данной таксономии. Например, сегментация тела в типе кольчатых червей носит множественный и неустановившийся характер. Все сегменты однородны. У членистоногих (произошедших от кольчатых червей) число сегментов в большинстве классов сокращается, становится постоянным, отдельные сегменты тела, объединяемые обычно в группы (голова, грудь, брюшко и т. п.), специализируются на выполнении определенных, функций. Выяснение, сохраняют они множественный характер или уже подверглись олигомеризации те или иные органы, позволяет судить о степени древности их возникновения. По комбинации органов разного возраста иногда можно судить о филогении. Для эволюции одноклеточных характерна не олигомеризация, а полимеризация, т.е., увеличение, умножение частей клетки (органоидов). Гомология в сравнительной геномике Гомологичные последовательности ДНК [[Изображение:GlobinsEvolution.jpg|thumb|400px|'Упрощенная схема эволюции глобинов.' Каждый прямоугольник соответсвует глобиновому гену. Узлы эволюционного дерева отмечены латинскими цифрами. Все глобины происходят от одного предшественника и, следовательно являются гомологами — ортологами протоглобина. Гемоглобины являются паралогами миоглобинов, так как произошли от гена протоглобина после его дупликации (на эволюционном отрезке между узлами I и II). Паралогами по отношению друг к другу являются, например, и гемоглобины человека: все они возникли в результате дупликаций и последующего накопления мутаций. Гемоглобины человека α1 и α2 являются ортологами α гемоглобинов акулы и курицы, так как происходят от про-α-гемоглобина общего предка, находящегося в узле II. То же верно и для β-гемоглобинов. При этом α-гемоглобины человека можно назвать паралогами, по отношению не только к человеческим, но и акульим, и куриным β-гемоглобинам, поскольку оба эти ряда ортологов восходят в конечном счете к одному протогемоглобину, возникшему на отрезке I—II.]] Сравнительный анализ последовательностей нуклеотидов в ДНК и аминокислот в белках потребовал развития традиционного понятия гомологии. При анализе последовательностей принято различать ортологию и паралогию (и, соответственно, ортологи и паралоги). Гомологичные последовательности называют ортологичными, если к их разделению привел акт видообразования: если ген существует у некоего вида, который дивергирует с образованием двух видов, то копии этого гена у дочерних видов называются ортологами. Гомологичные последовательности называют паралогичными, если к их разделению привело удвоение гена: если в пределах одного организма в результате хромосомной мутации произошло удвоение гена, то его копии называют паралогами. Ортологи обычно выполняют идентичные или сходные функции. Это не всегда справедливо в отношении паралогов. В виду отсутствия давления отбора на одну из копий гена, подвергшегося удвоению, эта копия получает возможность беспрепятственно мутировать далее, что может привести к возникновению новых функций. Так, например, гены, кодирующие миоглобин и гемоглобин, обычно считаются древними паралогами. Сходным образом, известные гены гемоглобинов (α, β, γ и т. д.) — паралоги друг друга. В то время как каждый из этих генов служит той же самой основной функции транспорта кислорода, их функции уже несколько дивергировали: гемоглобин зародыша (фетальный гемоглобин с субъединичной структурой α2γ2) имеет большее сродство к кислороду, чем гемоглобин взрослого человека (α2β2). Другой пример: гены инсулина у крыс и мышей. У грызунов имеется пара паралогичных генов, однако вопрос о том, произошла ли дивергенция функций, остается открытым. Паралогичными обычно называют гены, принадлежащие одному и тому же виду, однако это вовсе не необходимо. Например, паралогами можно считать гены гемоглобина человека и миоглобина шимпанзе. Одним из методов, применяющихся в современной биоинформатике для исследования гомологичности белков с известными аминокислотными последовательностями является выравнивание белков, суть которого заключается в нахождении с помощью различных алгоритмов наиболее консервативных остатков в этих последовательностях, которые обычно являются ключевыми для выполнения одной или нескольких функций белка, исследовании доменной структуры данного белка с помощью поиска известных структурных мотивов и доменов в исследуемом белке. Также с помощью различных баз данных можно осуществить поиск гомолога данного белка в различных организмах, построить филогенетическое дерево различных белковых последовательностей и тому подобное. Гомологичные хромосомы Гомологичными хромосомами в диплоидной клетке называют парные хромосомы, каждая из которых досталась от одного из родителей. За исключением половых хромосом у представителей гетерогаметного пола, последовательности нуклеотидов в каждой из гомологичных хромосом имеют значительное сходство по всей длине. Это означает, что в типичном случае они содержат одни и те же гены в одинаковой последовательности. Половые хромосомы у гетерогаметного пола также имеют гомологичные участки (хотя они занимают лишь часть хромосомы). С точки зрения анализа последовательностей, половые хромосомы следует считать паралогичными. Гомологические ряды в наследственной изменчивости В своей работе Закон гомологических рядов в наследственной изменчивостиВавилов Н. И. Закон гомологических рядов в наследственной изменчивости. Саратов, 1920. 16 с. Николай Иванович Вавилов описал явления параллелизма мутаций в близкородственных группах растений. По аналогии с гомологическими рядами органических соединений, он предложил назвать это явление гомологическими рядами в наследственной изменчивости. Описание закономерностей наследственных вариаций позволяло предсказывать и целенаправленно искать еще не выявленные гомологичные мутации у разных видов культурных растений, что привело к интенсификации селекционной работы. Следует отметить, что, в отличие от химии, здесь речь идет об эмпирическом обобщении, а не о формальной теории, позволяющей выработать рациональную номенклатуру органических молекул, исходящую из определенного закона построения гомологического ряда. Литература * Беклемишев В. Н. Методология систематики. М., 1994. * Бляхер Л. Я. Аналогия и гомология, в сборнике: Идея развития в биологии. М., 1965. * Дарвин Ч. Происхождение видов путем естественного отбора, Соч., т. 3. М.—Л., 1939. * Мамкаев Ю.В. Гомология и аналогия как основополагающие понятия морфологии * Шмальгаузен И. И. Основы сравнительной анатомии позвоночных животных. 2-е изд. М., 1935. * Haeckel, Е. Generelle Morphologie der Organismen. Bd 1-2. Вerlin, 1866. * Gegenbaur, G. Vergleichende Anatomie der Wirbelthiere… Leipzig, 1898. * Owen, R. On the archetype and homologies of the vertebrate skeleton. London, 1847. См. также * Кладистика * Список гомологичных органов репродуктивной системы человека Примечания Категория:Биология Категория:Биологическая эволюция